


Flower Power, Woodstock, 1969

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Comments: 1





	Flower Power, Woodstock, 1969

I saw him in the crowd. He was the only one dressed in black and red. His hair was cropped into a slightly overgrown mohawk and he was smoking a wrapped…something that let out a brown smoke. My heart skipped a beat as he and his colorful friends blasted music on the sidewalk. He looked bored as hell and it was HOT.

“Gerard! Get away from that window! You better not end up like one of those damn hippies!”

“Yes mother.” I muttered.

I lowered the window and got back into the room. Mother was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone. She muttered and laughed to her friend about the noise outside. A slam. And my brother Mikey came into the room. His clothes were barely on his body. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he was laughing.

“Gee..” He slurred “You should definitely try some of this stuff… Frank sells some cool-”

I caught him as he stumbled. Mother was listening intently to the phone and hadn’t seen Mikey walk in. I took this opportunity to drag him to out room. He was laughing to himself softly. I locked the door in our room and sat him on the bed.

“What did you have?!” I snarled.

“Frank… Calls it….Golden Smoke…”

He laughed and I got a whiff of what Mikey had smoked. My little brother…. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all…. Who knows what it could to to his fragile body-

“I like guys, Gee…” He muttered.

I felt my insides freeze. No... Mikey wasn't gay. Mikey had a girlfriend in school... and they've been together for two years now....

"Why do you think you're gay?" I asked, maintaining my cool.

“Frank… He knows this guy…. And he... mm.... felt so good, Gee...” Mikey began to laugh like a maniac and I had to clap my hand over his mouth.

Who the hell was this… Frank?! And why was he hurting my little brother?! I shook Mikey and asked him who Frank was, but he wouldn’t answer between hoots of laughter. No… he hadn’t had sex… right? He was probably saying all this because he was so high…. It was then i noticed that his belt was undone and there was a purple bruise just above the belt line. I fully removed his shirt to see he also had bruises on his neck and chest. He'd.... had sex... with a guy...

"MIKEY!" I yelped, trying to control the hysteria in my voice "YOU COULD'VE CAUGHT SOMETHING!"

"Does it really matter?" Mikey muttered, reaching for a wrapped something that was in his pocket.

I plucked it out of his fingers and threw it to the floor.

"That's it. Who's Frank, Mikes."

"The guy that sits outside the window nearly every day. The one d....ressed all in black with the -HIC- eyeliner?.... T-The one you.... stare at...."

That... THAT was Frank?

Mikey snuggled closer to me and began to kiss my neck softly. The feeling made my stomach flutter, but my head was deep in thought. When, i was finally dragged out of my thoughts, i found Mikey grinding on me. Oh God... he was so high, he kept calling me.... Ray. WHO THE HELL WAS RAY??

I pushed Mikey off my delicately and led him to his bed. There, he landed with an enormous sound and soon was snoring right away.

"HEY YOU!"

The small group looked up as i marched outside. I could see Frank keep his head down.

"FRANK."

Frank looked up. As soon as he saw me, he bit his lip ring. I nearly pissed myself.

"HEY FRANK,"one of the girls yelled "TAKE THIS GUY INSIDE. I'LL COVER FOR YOU OUT HERE."

The group laughed until their sides hurt. I only got angrier. I grabbed Frank's jacket and pulled him to the side. He stumbled. Cleary high, but not as much as Mikey.

"Look," he slurred "i'm booked tonight. If you want some ass, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'll give it to you gladly then. You look like you really need it... why so stressed?"

That was the first time i slapped a man that wasn't sober.

"I'm not gay! I just want to know. Who slept with my brother."

Frank looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"The blonde, dorky looking one with the glasses." I explained "Mikey Way. I'm his brother, Gerard Way."

He thought for a second.

"Ahh... it was Ray Toro from down the block." Frank smiled "your little brother might be a nerd, but he sure is LOUD-"

I slapped him again. This time, he growled.

"Don't make me rethink my vow of pacifism." He muttered.

A smell hit my nose then. A smell from inside the house. A sweet smell that seemed to mesmerize me. Before i could argue, Frank took my wrist and led me inside. The place was so colorful it hurt. Full of people and smoke. I tried to pull away from Frank once or twice, but the smell kept me going. Finally, we reached a group that sat with a big vase in the middle. The vase had tubed attached to it, and they took turns puffing. Frank took a tube from a random hand and gave it to me.

"Try it. Just once. And i'll take you to who fucked your brother's brains out."

I held back a gag and put the tube in my mouth. Frank watched me closely. I breathed in the soft smoke and my head spun in wonder. Frank laughed when i started hacking. Frank's laugh was the cutest thing ever. I stuck out my tongue at him before breaking into another coughing fit.

"If you breathe in some more, the coughing stops." Frank said.

Of course. What made me think one would be enough.... But no... i couldn't take more... Another coughing fit. And it hurt like hell. FINE. i took in two more puffs. By the third one, i wasn't coughing anymore.

"Its so good..." i mumbled.

The girl who had previously been holding the tube asked for it back. I reluctantly gave it back.

"I have one in my room." Frank whispered from behind me.

My head was spinning and everything was beautiful. I giggled.

Frank smiled and took my hand. He led me up to his room. There were posters on the wall, but i was too dizzy to read. Frank pulled out the machine from his closet and then a few glass vials from his drawer and began to expertly mix. Soon, the room smelled irresistible. He closed the door and window. The soft smoke began to fill the air.

"What's the smell called?" I asked, half entranced.

"Hazel-eyed stranger." He answered, with a glimmer in his eye, as he crushed some leaves to put into the machine.

He handed me a tube and we began to breathe the sweet stuff in. It was delicious. A mixture of sweet... with sour... and something that left me wanting more.... i breathed in more as Frank began talking about an upcoming music festival.

Then, we stopped talking. It was only him looking into my drugged eyes. He leaned forward and spun a small dial on the machine. More smoke erupted from it. I took in another puff. Frank put in something from another bottle and eyed me curiously.

"So tell me mister, not gay. Why were you so grumpy?"

I blinked.

"He's my little brother..." i slurred.

Frank took a small puff and let out the smoke. He nodded and scooted closer to me.

"I was serious... about the sex thing." He said, looking at me.

I swallowed. Damn... this guy... was so... HOT. I put down the tube, but the smell was in the air. The mesmerizing smell... the... hypnotizing smell. I shook my head.

"Come ON." Frank growled.

I shook my head and he frowned slightly. The smell was too much now. Overwhelming. I could barely sit straight, but Frank was unfazed.

"Wha... what'd you.... put in it?" I choked out.

Frank smiled a sickly sweet smile that made my heart stop. He put the small tube into my mouth. The smoke invaded me again and I began to see colors. I saw Frank put the same tube into his mouth and suck in.

"Aren't the colors pretty..." i muttered.

Frank laughed and grabbed my hips.

"You still wanna know what it is?" He mumbled.

I nodded sleepily. Frank took in five or six puffs of smoke. His fingers tightened around my hips.

"I have a friend.... who figured out how.... to put a whole bunch... of... neat flavors... into it... by....adding... stuff....."

Frank kissed me then. Having nowhere to lean, i fell back to the floor. His lips worked on my lazy ones. His kisses were wet and sloppy, but my mouth felt dry. I couldn't put my finger on what he tasted like... but i had smelled that same thing on Mikey.... MIKEY!

I tried to get up, but everything was swirling. I could distinctly feel Frank on me, pinning me down. Shit.... shit.... My head couldn't think straight.

Noises from downstairs. Colors. Frank's lips traveling from my jaw to my neck. Small groans as my body fluttered. The air swirling with smoke. SCREAMING from downstairs. Something hard pressed on me. De Ja Vu.... Butterflies in the air. Frank whispering something into my ear. My nodding. His soft pant. His hands on my body. A light laugh. Glistening tears on Frank's face. Tears? Why was he crying? Then, a slam. The door to the room slamming open.

"THERE HE IS, THE LITTLE DRUG DEALER!"

Wha...?

Some muttering as Frank was pulled off me. He screamed my name. A soft sound. Something metal. Someone slapping my face lightly. Being lifted off the floor. Windows being opened. Zebras galloped in the air with baby tigers as more voices made their way in the house.

"One up here!" Someone close to me yelled. Someone male "Also, we got the little criminal!"

Mother wasn't happy when i was carried through the door by the police. She started hollering and screaming. The officers took me up to my room, where they discovered Mikey. My eyes were open, but i was too drugged to see mother's face. And for that, i was glad.

Frank had gone down without much of a fight. I don't really remember much of what happened to hi-....

My vision sharpened and i sat up. I could feel the tingle of Frank's fingers in my body. I could feel his presence in places i knew he hadn't touched.... That's when the memory came back. The small memory that made me jump out of bed and fall on my ass. The words Frank had whispered into my ear... for a few seconds, back when i was shit-faced, they had made sense....

"Gee ... remember me?"

Remember him... from where? I looked over at Mikey, who was awake too. He stared lazily at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I began coughing and it hurt. A few minutes of a coughing fit before i finally threw up. That morning's breakfast came out. Also, the smell of what i had inhaled.

"Gee... you were smoking?"

I felt my face change shades in embarrassment and i nodded to the ceiling.

"I went over to ask Frank about the guy that had slept with you, and nearly got lost...."

"Well, you can ask him tomorrow. He'll be out by then. They never keep him locked up for too long. Besides. The festival is tomorrow. You going?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want anything that has to do with- wait.... festival? Frank mentioned something about that.... You're not going."

I saw a glimmer of something in Mikey's eyes.

"I'm going, Gee. Ray asked me to go."

Ray... RAY?!

I found myself over at Mikey's bed in a second. There was defiance in his eyes. I grabbed his wrist.

"You are NOT going to that."

"Yes I am."

I lifted my hand to hit him over the head and he pushed me back. Then, he pounced on me.... but it wasn't playful. He pinned my drugged ass on the floor and grinned like a cat. Slowly, he removed his glasses. Then, he giggled.

"So. Did you and Frank... do it? I heard he's been wanting to do you for some time now."

"We didn't." I mumbled.

Mikey pouted.

"Well, you missed your chance." He sneered as he slapped my chest.

I winced and he laughed. He then pulled out a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. He puffed and leaned down to kiss me. Mikey pulled my hair, and i opened my mouth to scream in pain. That's when he released the smoke into my mouth. My body twitched as my lungs filled with smoke again. Mikey slammed my head on the floor and laughed again.

"Mikey..." i whimpered.

"I'm going to the festival, Gee. You either come or you don't."

"I'll go." I whispered.

What had... those things done to Mikey?

The festival was HUGE. As soon as we arrived, I lost Mikey in the crowd. A hand on my shoulder. Frank. He shook me and laughed.

"What did you mean yesterday." I screamed, over the crowd's anticipated roars.

"About what." He yelled back.

"About remembering you." I said, cupping my mouth with my hands.

"Dude. I was HIGH. None of that made sense. I don't know WHY I said it."

The crowd began screaming as the seconds ticked closer. It was then I looked over Frank's shoulder and spotted Mikey with his tongue down another man's throat. The other man was holding him in a way that made my stomach churn. Frank followed my eyes.

"Your brother." He screamed.

I tried to head towards Mikey, but was shoved forward in a wave of people that boxed me in. Frank was pressed on my again, but this time, not by choice. The crowd parted slightly and i saw Frank smoothing out his shirt.

"Led Zeppelin?" I yelled over the crowd "who are they?"

In that moment, half the crowd turned to me with wide eyes. I was saved by a man that climbed onto the stage. Everyone turned away from me as they began to cheer for him.

"I LOVE YOU, RICHIE!!!" I heard someone scream.

I turned to Frank to see it had been him and his face was bright red. He was jumping up and down and his eyes didn't leave the figure that was parading on stage. The music started just as a light drizzle began. Frank's arm went around my shoulder as he pointed to the man onstage. A squeal. I looked at him in surprise. It was then that everyone began singing along to a song I'd heard blasting from Frank's radio. I began to sing along too.

Smells of smoke rose from the crowd and melted together to form paradise. It was halfway through the fourth song that i realized that Frank was holding my hand. He was focused on the stage, and didn't even seem to notice. Was it natural for him to hold hands with men? It was then he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blinked. He looked over at me and turned red.

"I'm.... sorry...." he stuttered "I'm just so excited-"

I leaned in and kissed him. At first, he was rigid, but then he melted into my arms. Frank was so small.... And despite how tough he looked, his lips tasted like honey. An explosion of cheering announcing the end of one song and the beginning of another. Frank grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in closer.

"I always.... saw you.... looking... from the window." He said, between kisses "you're so damn hot...." he growled.

It was 2 A.M on Saturday when Frank pulled my arm. I blinked and looked around me. Nearly half the people in the crowd were gone and the grass showed fruits of intense rocking-out. Mikey and Ray were still there too. Frank called them over to us and they came. Hand-in-hand.

"Gerard... THIS is Ray Toro."

I looked Ray over. Then, I looked at Mikey. He was looking at the ground and biting his lip.

"If what you're waiting for is my approval, don't." Mikey looked crestfallen. I smiled. "You don't need it, Mikes. I trust your judgement.

Miley smiled and gave me a bear hug.

"Just, don't smoke."

Mikey laughed as did Ray.

"Yeah... I'm not letting him smoke again. He gets a little TOO into it."

I took hold of Mikey to go home, but Frank pulled me away.

"Actually..." he said "i have something planned for us."

"ITS TWO A.M."

"As good a time as any."

I instructed Mikey to go home and he nodded. Then, i turned to Frank.

"What did you have in mind?"

Frank smiled and pulled on my shirt. I followed him in silence for a few minutes until we came to a small lake.

"Skinny dipping."

"Wha-"

"You're going to take off your clothes and go swimming with me."

I felt my face flush red.

“No. Out of the question.”

Frank grabbed my arm and began to pull at me.

“I SAID NO!” I screamed.

He then pulled at my shirt with both hands. A sound. I looked down as he tore it off with his BARE HANDS.

“MY SHIRT! FRANK!”

He pulled at me harder. I landed face first into the mud. On top of him. He giggled. I tried to stand. He began to kiss my lips hungrily and unbutton my pants. I pushed him away and stood up. I was now standing with my pants around my ankles in my underwear. The night was slightly cool, but warm enough. Frank smiled and took off his shirt and pants. His body… was a work of art. I stood there, wide-eyed, watching him as he took off every bit of clothing and folded it in a nice pile.

“Come on, Gerard. You can’t skinny dip with your underwear.”

I ran. And he chased me. I landed face first in the mud again and he slid down my underwear. He nibbled on my neck playfully as i surrendered to him. He rubbed all of my body and nibbled at my neck.

"Gee..." He mumbled "Please... PLEASE."

"What," I mumbled "What do you want..."

"You." He growled.

“Not here…” I mumbled back.

“WHY.” He whined “You keep making me wait… and wait… and wait… I’ve waited so long…”

He bit my neck softly and I panted.

“J-Just…” He continued nibbling at my neck and i dug my nails in the dirt to keep from making any noises.

“Are we skinny dipping now?” he mumbled, from inside my hair.

All was forgotten as he pulled me off the ground and we ran towards the water. It was FREEZING. Frank jumped on my back as soon as we were fully inside, and we began a water fight. I have to admit… it was really fun.

“FRANK!!”

I looked up to see the horror in Frank’s face as I was pulled down into the water by an unexpected small current. Although the edge of the waters had been still, the middle was a torrent. The sea was angry. And it was dragging me down. My hands reached out to the darkness. Groping for Frank’s hand. I couldn’t find it… IT WASN’T THERE.

so cold…. so cold…. Freezing cold. Frank’s teeth chattering as he pulled me close and cried into my hair. I tried to comfort him… but I could hardly feel my body…. so cold…. so…. cold….

“GEE!” He screamed “PLEASE DON’T DIE! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! GEE!! I L-LOVE YOU! GEE!!”

I tightened my hold around him.

“Shh Frankie…. it’s o-okay….”

“Gee…. G-Gee…. I’m.. freezing up….” He whimpered “It hurts….”

Frank began to sob quietly in my arms. He sobbed for a few minutes. Then, his sobs died down as his eyelids closed. That’s when I allowed myself to cry. And then, I let go.

Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again


End file.
